1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel supply device for supplying fuel to cylinders of an internal combustion engine and a method of assembling the same.
2. Related Art
A fuel supply device for injecting fuel to cylinders of an engine from injectors connected to a fuel delivery pipe is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,224. In this fuel supply device, each electrically-operated fuel injector is prevented from being slipping out of a fuel delivery pipe by a clip for coupling the fuel delivery pipe to the injector. An electric feeder wire (wires) is connected to each injector from the outside of the fuel delivery pipe, and a feeder connector of the feeder wire is connected to a receiving connector provided on the injector to supply electric power to the injector.
However, in this conventional fuel supply device, the receiving connector and the feeder connector are necessary for the injector and a connecting portion of the feeder wire, respectively, thus requiring an increased number of steps of manufacture and high manufacturing cost. Further, it is necessary to connect the feeder wire from injector to injector from an electronic control unit (ECU) as a signal supply source, thus requiring cumbersome wiring work.
Further, there is known a fuel supply device in which an input connector for inputting a signal from an ECU and a feeder connector connected to a receiving connector of an injector are provided on a fuel delivery pipe, and a feeder wire for connecting the input connector with the feeder connector is insert-molded within the fuel delivery pipe to thereby simplify the wiring work. This also requires an increased number of steps of manufacturing the fuel delivery pipe and high manufacturing cost.